During an incident, sensor data may be uploaded to a central repository. The sensor data may include public safety sensor data transmitted from devices in area networks associated with the incident. For example, the public safety sensor data may include sensor data transmitted from devices in a personal area network (for example, sensor data transmitted from devices used by a public safety responder), sensor data transmitted from devices in a vehicle area network (for example, sensor data transmitted from devices associated with a public safety vehicle) and sensor data transmitted from devices in an incident area network (i.e., sensor data transmitted from devices used by public safety responders within the incident coverage area). The sensor data uploaded to the central repository may also include non-public safety sensor data transmitted from devices in the incident coverage area including, for example, sensor data from surveillance cameras on buildings in the incident coverage area. Examples of sensor data may include data from sensors on wearable devices including belts, smart glasses, and gloves, data from sensors on converged devices, data from personal smart phones, data from firearms sensors, data from holster sensors, data from bio monitors, and data from cameras.
Sensor data received from an incident scene may trigger a real-time action or response and/or may serve as evidence for post-incident forensic analysis. For example, sensor data received from an incident scene may be used to notify a dispatcher, request backup assistance or trigger the recording of a video on a body worn camera. Sensors typically have minimal capabilities and often cannot be monitored as part of traditional infrastructure. As such, data collected from sensors may be compromised, for example, due to technical failure or malicious manipulation.
As the number of sensors increase, during an incident, the public safety responders to the incident may be overloaded with the volume of the uploaded sensor data. During post-incident analysis, forensic analysts may also be overwhelmed by the volume of searchable data in the central repository. In addition, compromised uploaded sensor data may quickly spread through area networks associated with the incident, potentially resulting in consequential responses.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.